Por una familia
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Jason no podía evitar querer una familia como todos sus amigos, pero no sabía como proponerle la idea a su marido. Slash y mención de fem-slash. Jakota. Advertencia: Personaje transgénero.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Aclaraciones: Dakota es transgénero, ósea designado al nacer femenino pero es un chico. Jason y él están casados. Leila y Gwen también.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por una familia

Jason veía preocupado a Dakota; últimamente había estado bastante pensativo al ver a todos sus amigos-y no solo los griegos, también romanos-con bebés. Bendecidos, de forma natural, tenían hijos y no podía dejar de ver sus sonrisas en sus rostros pese a las quejas de la paternidad, deseando fervientemente sentirlo también.

Por supuesto, no era algo que discutiría con su pareja.

Si había algo que aprendió de su épico fracaso de relación con Piper, es que era mejor ser sincero; no obstante no deseaba meter el dedo en la llaga. Sabía que si querían podían tener hijos de forma natural; Dakota al final no estaba listo para hacerse la cirugía debido a costes y por el dolor implicado, incluso si se deprimía por la disforia Jason siempre estaba ahí para decirle que encontraría la forma para pagar la cirugía, siempre que él lo deseara realmente; no por comentarios idiotas ni parecido. Hasta la fecha, ni siquiera habían ahorrado para la misma.

Paso una mano por la espalda de su pareja, logrando que el otro chico saliera de su ensoñación.

"Lo estuve pensando" dijo de golpe, mirándolo "Quiero un bebé, uno de los dos" Ambos sabían que solo había una forma de tener eso.

"Dakota, no es-"

"Jason, sé que tú lo quieres, pero no te lo sugiero por eso" suspiro, mirando sus pies "Yo también deseo hijos, ¿crees que eres el único que mira a sus amigos deseando tener lo que ellos tienen? Gwen y Leila no han parado de sonreír, y solo deseo poder tener eso."

Jason le miro un momento, antes de poner un brazo alrededor de sus hombros "No tienes por qué hacerlo, debe haber otra forma."

"No quiero ir en busca de una forma mágica y tener que amenazar a cada erote con el que nos podamos topar, no sabiendo que tenemos una forma que ni siquiera nos costaría" menciono con esa misma mirada apacible, antes de verle con una media sonrisa burlona, aquella que conocían de niños "¿Quién era el niñato rubio y metiche que se metía en mis peleas? ¿El que a cada persona le dijo que si me seguía llamando niña apropósito le patearía el trasero hasta la costa de San Francisco? ¿El que siempre me dijo que no tenía que cambiar mi nombre si me sentía bien con el que tenía? ¿El que me dijo que no había cuerpo, nombre o pronombre que me hiciera menos hombre de lo que soy realmente?" menciono recordando aquellos tiempos donde se identificó, y Jason estuve dispuesto a defenderlo con todo lo que podía "Quiero tener esta familia Jason, y sé que pase por lo que pase, tu nunca dejaras de verme como un hombre"

El hijo de Júpiter no pudo evitar mirarlo más que con amor; eso era lo que admiro por sobre todas las cosas de Dakota, esa valentía para ser él mismo costara lo que costara. Se acercó para besar su frente "eres el mejor"

"Pues claro; porque obviamente yo no tengo nada de suerte solo por tener un marido que siempre me quiso por ser quién soy y que me defiende aunque pueda yo solito" menciono con unas risas mientras se abrazaba a su esposo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto es *facepalm* ¿saben qué? Voy a terminar haciendo un meme porque otra vez, ESTO ES CULPA DE CESSI.

Como él y yo terminamos hablando de ships, ideas y demás; en una ocasión hablamos del jakota y si bien no me ha llegado a convencer con su fic, hablamos de la posibilidad de Dakota fuera trans y como eso seríatan profundo para su relación de amistad con Jason y enamoramiento. Al final, yo termine escribiendo esto que es viejo de hecho.

¿Por qué quise publicarlo? Me está molestando tener estos fragmentos regados-sí, les digo fragmentos porque tiene una historia construida pero por lo general solo saco una escena, terminare haciendo esto un término real-y la verdad ame esto; si ya se me conoce por hacer parejas locas, ¿por qué no sumar esto? Quizás alguien quiera leerlo.

Cessi está desarrollando una serie del futuro de los semidioses, y esto es parte de ello; honestamente este fic no estaría sin su idea y nuestras conversaciones así que sin importar lo que haya dicho, se lo debo.

Bue, eso es todo, se despide;

Lira.


End file.
